1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs, and, more specifically to a golf putter.
2. Background Art
The golf club has undergone numerous design iterations since the dawn of the game of golf. While the driver, fairway woods and irons have benefited from material improvements over the years, they have largely maintained their original geometries. The golf putter, however, has been subjected to many different design iterations in hopes of engineering a putter that will make a difference between a birdie and a bogey.
Traditional golf putters have been designed and engineered such that the bulk of the putter head weight is distributed at the bottom or in the base of the putter. One of the disadvantages of this type of putter head design may be observed when a golf ball is struck by the putter face. Because the bulk of the weight of the putter head is distributed in the base of the putter, below the equator of the ball, much of the force of the putter will strike the lower portion of the ball forcing a backspin in the ball. The force of the putter and the induced backspin will cause the ball to jump into the air and skid upon landing. As the ball skids across the ground the ball will begin to lose velocity. The skidding of the ball as well as the loss of velocity will cause the ball to deviate from the intended path to the target.
The golf putter shaft has also been the subject of many design iterations. The shaft attaches to the putter head and extends in such a manner as to allow one to create a swinging motion in the putter head. In many putter designs, the shaft is secured to the putter head in a manner that positions the shaft at the heel (location in head nearest the individual) of the putter. With the shaft secured at the heel of the putter, the toe (location in head furthest from the individual) of the putter is left to move freely during a swing. If the ball is not struck at the center of the putter face, the putter head and shaft will twist in the hand of the individual attempting the shot resulting in the ball deviating from the intended path to the target.
Ensuring that one is properly aligned with respect to the putter and addressing the golf ball prior to the shot is critical to making a good golf shot. Typically, a marking or indicator is added to the top of the putter to aid one in lining up the center of the putter head with the golf ball and the intended target. While the indicator may aid one in aligning the center of the putter with the center of the golf ball, they do not, however, help to position an individual properly to make a good shot at the target. The head of an individual should be positioned directly over the putter such that their sight line is vertically downward and generally perpendicular to the putter head and the golf ball. If the individual is not properly aligned, the ball may travel in an unintended direction when struck by the putter.
Therefore, a need exists for a golf putter having a putter head design that distributes weight in such a manner to reduce or eliminate any backspin that is introduced to the golf ball when the putter face strikes the ball. A need also exists for a golf putter that will minimize any twisting motion of the shaft in the hands of an individual during a golf shot and will also provide markings or indicators that will allow one to properly align themselves with respect to the putter, the golf ball and target.